


Pretty Picture

by SnowyWolff



Series: Prumano Week 2019 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Prumano Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: For most people, summer jobs mean manual labour, working on farms or stocking groceries store shelves or flipping burgers. For most people, a summer job is something teenagers do to get out of the house.For Gilbert, it means working at his grandparents’ flower shop.***It might also mean the start of something new.





	Pretty Picture

**Author's Note:**

> For Prumano Week 2019: Day 3 - Flower Shop AU

For most people, summer jobs mean manual labour, working on farms or stocking groceries store shelves or flipping burgers. For most people, a summer job is something teenagers do to get out of the house.

For Gilbert, it means working at his grandparents’ flower shop. Granted, Gilbert is no longer a teenager and less in search of a summer job than an actual job, but in the grand scheme of ‘after graduation’, he hasn’t had much luck finding one.

As it turns out, no one seems particularly keen on hiring an inexperienced International Business major, so Gilbert has been using his time with his grandparents, who live on the other side of the country, to ponder over what to do.

He should’ve listened to his dad and become a math teacher, even if the combination of math and teaching would be a one-hit KO to Gilbert’s spirit.

He puts the flower pot down on the counter with a tired sigh. Being an adult and making important decisions really fucking sucks.

“Oh, Gilbert,” his grandmother says as she takes the pot from him. Her long white hair is curled into a bun, and it used to make her look very stern when he was younger, but now she just smiles kindly at him. “Be a dear and help your _Opa_ with the big wedding order.”

“Sure thing,” he says, shuffling toward the back. He does like making bouquets and arrangements under his grandparents’ instruction. It’s quite interesting, like a puzzle, finding flowers and colours that match.

His grandfather points him to the drawings of the small arrangements they want made for the tables and Gilbert sets to work quietly. It’s not something overly complicated, just roses and a little bit of green to fill it up, so really it’s just mindless grudge work, though it’s quite a nice way to pass the time.

There’s only so much to do, however, and once he’s done and has helped load some of the heavier vases into the van, he’s back to sweeping the front.

Maybe he should go back to school, though he really doesn’t want to. It’s not that he’s bad at studying, but he simply hates it. He hates it because his parents expect him to get excellent grades, to always perform well, to be utterly devoted and ambitious. All to set an example for _Ludwig_, of all people. Ludwig is set for law school and an unstoppable force when it comes to achieving anything. He doesn’t need Gilbert to set any examples beyond “when to take a break”.

And, even though Gilbert has been steadily working for his grandparents every summer since his fourteenth, he thoughtlessly bumps into one of the stands, scrambling to catch the two potted pothos plants, using his knee to stop some glass vase from meeting its doom.

Behind him, he hears the distinct click of a camera, followed by a thoughtful hum.

“Angle a bit this way, will you?” Lovino says, voice flat as he undoubtedly sets up his next shot.

“Help me out, will you?” Gilbert mocks, shifting one pot to the crook of his elbow so he could glare at Lovino.

Two more clicks, one before Gilbert’s turned and one after, follow and he finds Lovino squatted on the floor, fingering buttons on his camera as he looks at the camera display.

Lovino hasn’t changed much in the past year, he finds. Still the same brown curls, the same focused golden brown eyes, the same smattering of freckles across his nose. Still the same brat that had come in that first summer Gilbert had started, taking pictures with a shitty disposable camera of everything, though mostly of Gilbert when he thought he wasn’t looking.

And every summer Lovino was there, taking pictures, and every summer, Gilbert began to like him a little more.

Gilbert grumbles, but manages to replace the pots, bending down to do the same for the vase. There’s another click and he scowls at Lovino, joining him on the floor when all the other does is look amused. Lovino then hikes up his camera again and takes another picture.

“Lovino,” Gilbert begins, but doesn’t know what to say. Asking him to delete whatever pictures never works (and he’s a little flattered anyway) and nothing actually broke, so his anger deflates quickly enough. He rubs his face tiredly.

Lovino isn’t paying any attention to Gilbert’s dilemma, instead focused on the camera display. It’s some fancy Nikon, if Gilbert remembers the excited letter from earlier that year, something Lovino had been saving up for for years. He hums again, looks up at Gilbert, tilts his head, and the way he gives Gilbert a rather critical one-over makes Gilbert squirm self-consciously.

“What?” he asks.

“Mm, nothing.” Lovino fiddles with some of the knobs on the camera. “How’s job hunting treating you?”

Gilbert puffs out a breath of air and gestures around. “How do you think?”

Lovino purses his lips. “Sucks. Why don’t you just work full time for your gramps?”

“Why would I do that?”

That just makes Lovino annoyed. “Because you can’t find a job? I’m sure your grandparents would appreciate the help.”

Gilbert opens his mouth, but closes it again with a frown as he actually turns it over. It’s not… really something he has considered. Working here had always been something temporary, not meant to be permanent. And he knows his grandmother wouldn’t mind either as she’s often hinted at it, maybe a bit jokingly, but, well, it’s not an awful idea at all. He does like it here and, while there’s still a lot to learn, he wouldn’t mind learning the more intricate things he’s seen his grandfather do.

“Plus,” Lovino says, back to fiddling with buttons on his camera, though he raises it up before he finishes his sentence, “If you start living here instead of across the country, I could ask you out.”

Gilbert stares at him, not even registering Lovino taking another photo. “What? You’re joking, right?”

“Nope. Deadly serious.” Lovino is, once again, back to looking at the camera display, but he grins as he says, “Now, don’t you make a pretty picture.”

“I—What?”

“Yeah. I was thinking you’re pretty cute, in like a buff way. And when the light hits your face just right, I feel I could dedicate a whole series just to you.”

There’s so much to unpack, in _all_ of what Lovino has said in the past five minutes, but of course all Gilbert’s brain can focus on is: “_Only_ when the light hits it right?”

Lovino considers and takes Gilbert’s chin in his fingers. “Hm. Well. It’s pretty decent overall.”

Gilbert swallows. He’s always thought Lovino’s eyes intriguing, especially when he is focused on something. But now that the focus is entirely aimed at him, it’s a little unnerving. It’s also really, very exciting.

“And, uh, cute?”

Lovino rolls his eyes. “Yeah. I don’t like to waste words on baseless compliments. So? Yes or no?”

“Uh. I can’t just decide to _live_ here. I mean—”

“No, dumbass, that was a joke.” For the first time, Lovino looks uncomfortable, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “I’ve actually, well, kind of liked you for a while now.”

“Define ‘a while’,” Gilbert asks.

Lovino’s blush darkens. “Since your third summer here.”

“Oh.” That’s six years. And if Gilbert is honest with himself, it’s been about as long for him too. “Is that why you always wanted pictures?”

“I didn’t take them to be creepy,” Lovino huffs. “I didn’t know how else I could get you to talk to me.”

Gilbert indicates to the displays around them. “You could’ve bought flowers.”

“As if I’d waste my allowance on that. Sheesh. If you’re going to be such a brat I’m retracting the offer—”

“No. I mean…” Gilbert scratches his neck awkwardly. “A date would be cool.”

“Good.” Lovino taps his camera thoughtfully. “Pick me up at seven tomorrow? I know a great restaurant.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

A little dazedly, Gilbert stands up, then promptly forgets where he is when Lovino stands on his toes to peck his cheek.

“Until then,” Lovino says and ducks out of the store quickly.

Gilbert doesn’t really register anything until his grandmother squeezes his arm and mutters, “It’s about time, that,” and he spends the remainder of his shift hiding with his grandfather, tentatively asking him to teach Gilbert more about the art of flower arrangement.


End file.
